


Of Random Kindness and Kisses

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 234: "Carry out a random act of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you." Princess Diana, Aberration, Capacious.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Of Random Kindness and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 234: "Carry out a random act of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you." Princess Diana, Aberration, Capacious.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Random Kindness and Kisses

~

“…can you believe she had the nerve to come back?” 

Pansy, behind a bush, closed her eyes and prayed they wouldn’t see her. 

Yes, they were just Hufflepuffs, but only a week earlier a Hufflepuff had hexed Blaise in the corridor right outside the Slytherin common room. Pansy would have thought it an aberration had it not been for the vicious way _everyone_ eyed the returning Slytherins. 

Turned out Hufflepuffs always got away with shit because no one thought them capable of evil. Certainly not Headmistress McGonagall, who had investigated, then dismissed the Slytherins’ complaints. 

“…tried to betray Potter! She should be in Azkaban.” 

Holding her breath, Pansy waited until their voices faded away before she emerged from behind the bushes. Raising a shaky hand, she smoothed down her hair. Her other hand was halfway to her wand pocket when she remembered and she sighed. 

It would be easy to give up, to slink home to Mummy and Daddy and mope around Parkinson House. Squaring her shoulders, Pansy huffed. But that would be letting them win, and that was unacceptable. “Wish I had a brush,” she muttered as she started out for the castle. “I must look a sight.” 

“You look no worse than I do.” 

Pansy almost shrieked when someone dropped from a tree to land on their feet in front of her. “What the fuck? Lovegood?” 

Lovegood, her hair a golden halo around her head, just stood staring at her with those otherworldly blue eyes of hers. “I saw what happened.” 

Pansy felt herself flush. “Bully for you,” she sneered, moving away. 

“You shouldn’t hide from them.” 

Pansy snorted. “In case you missed it, they hate me! And last week someone hexed my friend, so yes, hiding was my best option,” she tossed over her shoulder. 

“They wouldn’t have attacked,” said Lovegood, walking with her. “They’re just afraid.” 

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks to glare at Lovegood. “Afraid? Of me?” She laughed bitterly. “I’m not even allowed a wand outside of class! What could I possibly do to anyone?” 

Lovegood blinked. “Slytherins always find a way, don’t they? It’s never good to have one after you, armed or not. You’re all clever, everyone knows that.” 

“W—what?” Pansy stammered. “Was that a compliment?” 

Lovegood pursed her lips. “I think so.” Smiling, she reached into her bag, pulling out a brush. “You’ve twigs in your hair.”

Cautiously, Pansy accepted it. “Thanks,” she said, running it through her hair. When she was done, she handed it back to Lovegood, who dropped it back inside her bag. There was a clatter and a rattle followed by a loud splash when she did so. 

Pansy raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. 

Lovegood sighed. “I think it fell into the pool.” 

“Why is there a pool in your purse?” Pansy asked. 

“In case I want to go for a swim, of course.” Lovegood chuckled, holding up the bag. “Undetectable Extension Charm. It makes my bag quite…capacious.” 

“Right.” Pansy shook her head. “Look, why are you being nice to me? What do you want?” 

“I like doing random acts of kindness. They make me happy.” Lovegood tilted her head. “As for what I want…to be friends? Or, maybe not.” 

Pansy’s mouth fell open. “Not my friend? What, are _you_ planning to hex me now since those Hufflepuffs didn’t?”

“No.” Lovegood leaned in, kissing Pansy full on the mouth. 

Her lips were soft, and Pansy could smell her hair, she smelled like apples, and forgetting herself, she leaned in, responding to the kiss. Lovegood opened her mouth, and Pansy followed suit, moaning as the kiss deepened. 

Lovegood wound her arms around Pansy’s waist, drawing her closer, and Pansy went willingly, her hands sliding up and over Lovegood’s shoulders to cling to her slim frame. 

When Lovegood withdrew, Pansy exhaled shakily. “You’re pretty,” whispered Lovegood. “Thank you for the kiss.” 

“I…” Dazed, Pansy said, “You’re welcome. That was…nice.” 

Lovegood’s smile was dazzling. “It was, wasn’t it?” Then, clasping Pansy’s hand, she pulled her towards the castle. “I hope there’s lots of pudding tonight, don’t you?” 

Pansy shook her head. “Lovegood, wait.” When Lovegood stopped, Pansy cleared her throat. “What is this? What are we doing?” 

“Whatever we like.” Lovegood shrugged. “Being friends?”

Pansy snorted, tightening her grip on Lovegood’s hand. “Or not?” Just then, she was hoping for _not_.

Lovegood grinned. “Exactly.”

~


End file.
